Vacation
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Tal vez los Vengadores aún no han tenido mucho trabajo aún como defensores de la tierra, pero ya que la habían salvado una vez, Tony cree que es una buena idea tener unos días de vacaciones.


.Vacation.

'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

(Well) I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black

Aquella canción de Ac/Dc sonaba en el reproductor de música del convertible último modelo en el que Anthony Stark, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Thor y Steve Rogers viajaban.

Steve tenía una expresión en el rostro de irritación, la canción estaba a un volumen muy alto y a él estaba a punto de golpear a Tony para que le bajase a su música. Y cada vez que trataba de decirle que bajara el volumen Tony no alcanzaba a escucharlo.

Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, así que tocó el hombro de Tony llamando su atención (aunque no totalmente, ya que estaba prestando atención a la carretera).

― ¿Qué sucede, Cap? ―preguntó Tony aún sin mirarlo, pero literalmente gritando ya que casi ni él escuchaba sus pensamientos.

― ¿Podrías bajar un el volumen? Está un poco alto ― gritó el Capitán. Tony sonrío levemente en burla.

― ¡¿Qué!? ¡Lo siento, Cap! ¡No puedo escucharte! ― gritó Tony más fuerte que antes. Steve frunció más el ceño y volvió gritar, pero ahora más fuerte:

― ¡Que bajes el volumen!

― ¡¿QUÉ!? ― Thor y Pepper ya habían notado las intenciones de Tony, pero solo obtaron por reír debido a la "ingenuidad" del Capitán América.

― ¡Baja el volumen! ―gritó todavía más fuerte y casi con desesperación.

― ¡¿Cómo!? ―en ese tipo de situación, a Tony le hubiese gustado tener una cámara a la mano.

― ¡Que bajes el maldito volumen, STARK! ―gritó ahora sí con evidente furia en el rostro y en su tono de voz.

― ¡No puedo escucharte, el volumen está muy alto! ―gritó Tony fingiendo preocupación al no poder escuchar a su amigo Vengador.

― ¡BAJA EL VOLUMEN!

― ¡Lo siento, sigo sin entender lo que me quieres decir!

Ahora se hace el silencio, a excepción de la canción, Steve lanza un suspiro largo y con pesadez, se recarga de nueva cuenta en el asiento y coloca una mano en su cara, con fatiga, enojo y con ganas de arrancarse las orejas en ese momento.

.

.

.

Detrás del auto de Tony, viajaban en un lamborghini Natasha, Clint y Bruce. El viaje con ellos era tranquilo y relajante, tenían música a un nivel relativamente normal y no era molestia para nadie. Hasta que hubo que detenerse unos minutos por el tráfico, y en ese tiempo ellos se detuvieron justo detrás de Tony y los demás.

Los autos al lado de Tony subían sus ventanas para no escuchar tan fuerte la música, Clint miraba aún al frente, con sus manos en el volante. Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, Natasha notó que Barton comenzaba a presionar sus manos en el volante con fuerza y que apretaba su mandíbula con enojo. Natasha río , y miró hacia otro lado.

― Tengo ganas de estrellar el auto contra él. ― dijo Barton con evidente enojo en la mirada, Bruce se alarmó un poco al principio pero comenzó a relajarse notando que era una broma…o eso creía.

― Ya somos dos. ―comentó Romanoff. Pasó un minuto o dos más y suspiró, se estiró los suficiente como para que su mano tocase el volante e hiciera sonar la bocina del auto varias veces.

Tony y los demás miraron hacia atrás, Natasha le hizo una señal con las manos a Tony para que bajase el volumen. Pero justo en el momento en el que Tony movía su dedo índice, indicando que no lo haría, el semáforo se puso en verde y Clint aceleró antes que Tony, golpeando la parte trasera del auto.

La primera reacción de Tony ante el "ataque" fue abrir sus ojos como platos y maldecir en voz alta a Clint. Y la única reacción de Bruce, Barton y Natasha fue reírse por la expresión del playboy.

.

.

.

Los dos autos se detuvieron en estacionamiento cercano de la playa.

― ¡Llegamos! ―exclamó Thor con emoción notable en su voz y rostro al bajarse del auto. Y lo primero que hizo Tony al bajarse de su auto fue ir a reclamarle a Clint.

― Tú pagarás esa abolladura en MI auto ¿oíste bien, Legolas? ― reclamó señalando el hoyo que ahora tenía su convertible en la parte trasera. Clint miró l abolladura y sonrío de lado mientras Tony se iba con Pepper hacia la playa.


End file.
